


It's All in the Timing

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kept meeting up at different points in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Timing

**Author's Note:**

> AU of sorts in that I ignore the events of Abandon All Hope, Season five.

They never could get their timing right. Always meeting up at different points in their lives.   
First meeting. Jo had been interested in Dean Winchester the first time she laid eyes on him. Good looking, cocky, a hunter since he was a kid. Dean had made a lame attempt to flirt with her but it died quickly, lust dimming to weariness and sadness in his eyes and the set of his shoulders. He was buried deep in grief over his dad's death while Jo was eager to burst out of the normalcy of her life and try something new.

It wasn't till later, after a possessed Sam had taken her hostage that Jo knew it was nothing more than a crush she had on Dean. A girl's crush that she grew out of. But she still wanted to get to know Dean. Could still feel some sort of spark between them but she wasn't in any place to do something about it. Dean was too focused on rescuing Sam and she was learning how to be on her own and who she really was.

They didn't cross paths till a few years later. By then she had a boyfriend. Tom, a fellow hunter whom she cared for. Tom was the opposite of Dean. Despite what he saw as a hunter, Tom was full of life and joy with very little shadows in his eyes and on his soul.

Now, another year later, she and Tom had parted ways and the apocalypse had come, bringing hell on earth. Jo had joined up with the Winchesters who were about to start one final desperate push against Lucifer. A battle Jo knew damn well she could die in. So could Dean, Sam and all the others who had joined them.

It certainly wasn't a time to start something up between them.

There was something there between her and Dean. They worked well together with Dean trusting her to have his back as much as he did Sam and Castiel. He didn't see her as a girl or fledgling hunter. He actually saw her as a seasoned veteran, able to handle herself in any situation. Then there was the way he looked at her sometimes. Not like he wanted to get into her pants but something more than that. Like he was wondering about what they would be like together. The same thing Jo wondered about from time to time.

Whatever it was or might between them Jo had come to accept that it would never happen. At least in this lifetime. They just couldn't meet up when the timing was right between them.

"Jo."

She turned from her preparations for tomorrow's fight to find Dean right behind her, their bodies almost touching. Her gasp of surprise was lost in his mouth as he kissed her. It was a hard, bruising kiss, full of lost chances and what ifs. Jo returned the kiss just as fiercely, pouring her own wants and desires into it.

Eventually, they pulled away. His smile wistful and sad, Dean stroked his fingers over her cheek.

"Make sure you come out of this alive, Jo." With that he left.

Jo stared after him, lips tingling from the kiss. She sighed and returned to checking over her weapons.

And in the aftermath of defeating Lucifer, Jo found herself battered bloodied but still alive, standing should to shoulder with Dean. Their second kiss was just as fierce as their first one, but now filled with hope and anticipation.

For once, their timing was just perfect.


End file.
